Soloing Timeline
These timelines are collections of quests that can be completed either by yourself or in a small group. They are closely related to the "Storylines" shown in the in-game Quest Journal. Many of the timelines tell a story and have progressive rewards. See Also * Solo Timelines (category page) * Dungeon Timeline * Heroic Timelines * All Timelines * Forum Lore Quests Solo Quest Timelines - Levels 1-30 1-5 6-10 11-15 16-20 21-25 26-30 Isle of Refuge Timeline Greater Faydark Timeline Frostfang Sea Timeline Timorous Deep Timeline Darklight Wood Timeline Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline Qeynos Outlying Areas Timeline Freeport Sewers Timeline Qeynos Catacombs Timeline Commonlands Timeline Antonica Timeline Armor Quest Timeline Nektulos Forest Timeline Thundering Steppes Timeline Froglok Timeline Butcherblock Mountains Timeline > Solo Quest Timelines - Levels 30-60 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 51-55 56-60 Enchanted Lands Timeline Zek Timeline Feerrott Timeline Rivervale Timeline Steamfont Mountains Timeline Everfrost Timeline Lavastorm Timeline Sinking Sands Timeline Peacock Club Timeline Maj'Dul Timeline Pillars of Flame Timeline Lesser Faydark Timeline Tenebrous Tangle Fallen Dynasty Timeline > Solo Quest Timelines - Levels 61-90 61-65 66-70 71-75 76-80 81-85 85-90 Fallen Dynasty Timeline > Loping Plains Timeline Barren Sky Timeline Bonemire Timeline Kylong Plains Timeline Fens of Nathsar Timeline Kunzar Jungle Timeline Jarsath Wastes Timeline Moors of Ykesha Timeline Lavastorm Timeline (Order of Flame) The Sundered Frontier Timeline The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline Great Divide Timeline Eastern Wastes Timeline Solo Quest Timelines - Levels 90-100 90-91 92-93 94-95 96-100 The Withered Lands Timeline The Eidolon Jungle Timeline Cobalt Scar Timeline Obol Plains Timeline Vesspyr Isles Timeline Shattered Seas Timeline Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline (100) Zek, the Scourge Wastes Timeline (100) Kunark Ascending Timeline‎‎ (100) Solo Quest Timelines - Levels 100-110 100-105 106-110 Planes of Prophecy Timeline Chaos Descending Timeline (110) Solo Quest Timelines - Listed By Tier Levels 1-20: *Isle of Refuge Timeline (levels 1-6) *Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline (levels 5-15) *Qeynos Outlying Areas Timeline (levels 5-15) *Freeport Sewers Timeline (levels 5-30) *Qeynos Catacombs Timeline (levels 5-30) *Commonlands Timeline (levels 10-20) *Antonica Timeline (levels 10-20) *Greater Faydark Timeline *Frostfang Sea Timeline *Darklight Wood Timeline *Timorous Deep Timeline Levels 20-30: *The City of Freeport Timeline (levels 20-80) *The City of Qeynos Timeline (levels 20-80) *Thundering Steppes Timeline *Nektulos Forest Timeline *Froglok Timeline *Butcherblock Mountains Timeline *Armor Quest Timeline Levels 30-45: *Zek Timeline *Enchanted Lands Timeline *Feerrott Timeline *Steamfont Mountains Timeline Levels 40-55: *Everfrost Timeline *Lavastorm Timeline *Sinking Sands Timeline *Maj'Dul Timeline *Ghassan the Trader Timeline Levels 50-60: *The Peacock Club Timeline *The Ashen Order Timeline *Lesser Faydark Timeline *Tenebrous Tangle Timeline Levels 60-70: *Barren Sky Timeline *Bonemire Timeline *Fallen Dynasty Timeline *Loping Plains Timeline Levels 70-80: *Kylong Plains Timeline *Fens of Nathsar Timeline *Kunzar Jungle Timeline *Moors of Ykesha Timeline *Jarsath Wastes Timeline *Lavastorm Timeline (Order of Flame Series - Level 78 - 80) Levels 80-90: *The Sundered Frontier Timeline *The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline *Great Divide Timeline *Eastern Wastes Timeline Levels 90-95: *The Withered Lands Timeline *The Eidolon Jungle Timeline *Obol Planes Timeline *Cobalt Scar Timeline Levels 96-100: *Vesspyr Isles Timeline *Shattered Seas Timeline Level 100 *Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline *Zek, the Scourge Wastes Timeline *Kunark Ascending Timeline‎‎ Levels 100-110 *Planes of Prophecy Timeline Level 110 *Chaos Descending Timeline Levels 110-120 *Blood of Luclin Timeline Norrath Raconteur Content A series of quests that span from levels 20-80, telling stories that take place over your character's career. You must be of the city's alignment to play through their quests. *The City of Freeport Timeline (Agent of Freeport) *The City of Qeynos Timeline (Agent of Qeynos) Other Solo Content *More than 20 solo instances are available, with sizes ranging from tiny to large. **Solo Instances (levels 15-52) *The adventure packs also contain several solo quests and instances. Please see: **Splitpaw Timeline (levels 20-50) **Bloodline Chronicles Timeline (levels 30-40) **Fallen Dynasty Timeline (levels 50-70) *A soloable line of sabotage quests exist. These are intended for betrayers. **Enemies of Qeynos: see the Qeynos Sabotage Quest Timeline (35 quests) **Enemies of Freeport: see the Freeport Sabotage Quest Timeline (35 quests) *A solo timeline that carries the player through all major Kingdom of Sky zones. **Cloud Mount Timeline (levels 57-70) Category:Timelines